


To a Demon from His Angel

by I_llbedammned



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A Petrarchan Sonnet from Aziraphale to Crowley





	To a Demon from His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I am also working on one from Crowley to Aziraphale because canonically I think they both wrote poems in their diaries and never gave it to one another.

Once I did meet you upon distant shores  
Long hair in wind, with robes long ‘bout our feet  
I shrunk from gazes, before eyes did meet  
Extending out a wing despite known lores.

A demon’s work is full of blood and gores  
We all know how they work, Heaven does bleat  
To bathe in Hell, punishment: pain replete  
Clos’d forever to them are Heaven’s doors.

Yet I do see a new potential start  
In eyes that glint with gold and suits of black  
A life untamed where I may know pure glee.  
A messy, wild, uncontrolled act of art,  
Where I can allow calm with guard gone slack,  
A blessed freedom that you can give me.


End file.
